1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is included in various electronic devices such as a computer monitor, a television (“TV”) set, and a mobile phone that are recently widely used. The display device that displays images using digital data include a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display device, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and an organic light emitting display device (“OLED”), for example.
The display device generally includes a display panel including a display unit and a panel driver for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The panel driver may include a gate driver for providing gate signals to the plurality of gate lines and a data driver for providing data voltages to the data lines.
The gate driver may be integrated with the display panel, and the gate driver integrated with the display panel may be referred to as an amorphous silicon gate (“ASG”).